(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to defect-resistant thin film transistor array panels and manufacturing methods therefor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. They display images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an LC layer, thus determining orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust the polarization of incident light.
Liquid crystal displays typically offer the benefit of light weight and low profile. However, they also have drawbacks. In particular, side visibility is lower than front visibility, and liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods of various types have been developed to attempt to solve this drawback. To realize a wider viewing angle, a liquid crystal display having field generating electrodes on one substrate has been employed.
These field generating electrodes require wiring, which is typically formed through a photolithography process. However, it has been found that this wiring may be disconnected when forming via a photolithography process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information not in the prior art.